1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing services in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
To support high-capacity data services, next-generation wireless communication systems use high-frequency bands such as, for example, millimeter waves (mmWave). In the case of the systems using such high-frequency bands, Base Stations (BSs) have a small cell radius due to the short communication-enabled distances between Subscriber Stations (SSs) and the BSs. In turn, such a small cell radius causes an increase in the number of BSs installed to secure sufficient coverage for the SSs. When the mobility of the SSs is considered, the reduction in cell radius of BSs and the increase in the number of BSs may lead to an increase in the number of inter-cell handovers of SSs. As such, the overhead of the system may increase due to the increased number of SS handovers.
Therefore, practical measures are required to provide more efficient services to users considering the characteristics of high-frequency bands to be used in the next-generation wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.